


Meet the Family

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [199]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Canon-ish, Episode Related, F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 08:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23968729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: Could you please do an Au in which we see povs of various people realizing klaus and caroline feelings for each other?not ah.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [199]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Comments: 10
Kudos: 94





	Meet the Family

Rebekah could feel her lips pucker like she tasted something sour. If anything, it was bitterness that flooded her mouth at the sight of Caroline Forbes in a dress that should have been hers. Nik had taken to collected wardrobes full of clothes for her over the decades she was daggered, a belated apology for daggering her in the first place; the gauzy blue number had to come from him, there was no way Miss Mystic Falls had the wherewithal to order such a thing for herself.

Her eyes fell to the wrist where Nik pressed a gallant kiss, distracted by the glint of a- “You gave her the czarina’s bracelet?” she accused in a seething whisper, knowing full well he heard it across the crowded ballroom. 

When the little harlot raised an eyebrow, he dared to glare at _her_. “Enough, Bekah,” he murmured as he pulled the girl toward the dance floor. “Enjoy the party.”

Though she let Matt haltingly ask her to dance and lead her to position, Rebekah’s attention was fully on the way Nik watched his partner. Suspicion gave way to horror. 

He _liked_ her.

* * *

“Isn’t she stunning?”

Kol watched the curls bounce against her back as she strode out of the bar, and he didn’t bother to stifle a smile. “She certainly looks good walking away from you.”

When Nik drained his glass and quickly followed her, Kol’s amusement turned contemplative. The baby vampire wasn’t entirely unaffected, as much as she tried to pretend she was. He’d seen his brother seek his pleasure across the centuries, even growing attached at times, to mixed results. 

But had he seen him chase so seemingly insignificant a girl without a care for those who might be watching? Nik’s paranoia had gotten _him_ daggered too many times not to feel slighted that it finally dissipated for some passing fancy. 

Sipping at his drink, though, Kol wondered if maybe she was something more.

* * *

“Why are you going to Mystic Falls?”

Niklaus didn’t look up from his preparations to leave, grabbing an envelope from his desk and tucking it into his jacket. “Never you mind, I’ll be back tomorrow.” But he frowned, like he wished he weren’t planning such a short trip.

Unsure what to make of his ever secretive brother, Elijah sighed. “You have responsibilities here,” he told him.

“And I’ll be back tomorrow,” he bit out in return.

“Please tell me you aren’t antagonizing the Salvatores. The last thing we need is for them to follow you to New Orleans and put the child in danger.”

Letting out a slow breath, Niklaus appeared dejected in a way he didn’t understand. “I merely have a prior arrangement that must be honored,” he finally explained. “Trust me, no one will find out about…” He still hadn’t come to terms with the news, it seemed. “Anyway, please keep me abreast of any developments on Marcel’s schemes.”

“Or Hayley’s health?”

His chest heaved at the reminder. “Or that.”

It was some time after he left that Rebekah breezed into the compound, wondering at his sudden absence. When Elijah mentioned Mystic Falls, her undignified snort was immediate. “Of course he went, the pitiful wanker.”

Elijah didn’t follow. “Went where?”

Pouring herself a drink, she rolled her eyes. “To the graduation ceremony. I only hope he means to leave her behind when he returns,” she whined. “I just got the smell of small-town sadness out of my clothes.”

Her? “Surely, he’d prefer Elena to reside safely in relative secrecy.”

“That’s rich. I’m sure the doppelgänger will have no problem attracting trouble whether Nik is there to cause it or not. But that’s not who I was talking about.” Elijah waited patiently for her to continue, only to receive a shocked look in answer. “You really don’t know,” Rebekah realized. “Caroline.”

“The Forbes girl?” He remembered the plan to use the girl against her mother, to gain the sheriff’s cooperation. That was ages ago, though. 

Rebekah just laughed. “Oh, no wonder you haven’t gotten Nik to pay attention to the wolf.” Still laughing, she made her way up to her quarters, leaving Elijah to consider what he’d just learned.

Perhaps bringing some of Mystic Falls to New Orleans _would_ be of service, after all. If he couldn’t convince Niklaus of the child’s importance, maybe this Caroline could.


End file.
